


Gentleman At Arms

by Alexis_Rockford



Series: Fictober 2018: 31 Fandoms in 31 Days [3]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: AO3 FACEBOOK CHALLENGE, AO3 FB Challenge, AO3 Writers Facebook Group, AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Crushes, Ficlet, Fictober, Fluff, Gen, Innuendo, Showing Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Alexis_Rockford
Summary: "She wanted to see it. But no matter how many times she asked, he wouldn’t oblige."Pointless little ficlet where Rikku is crushing on Auron. Aurikku if you squint.This ficlet was written in response to the Fictober prompt for October 3, 2018: Bicep





	Gentleman At Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassandra_Elise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Elise/gifts).



She wanted to see it. But no matter how many times she asked, he wouldn’t oblige.

“Please, pleeeeease?”

“No, and for Yevon’s sake, Rikku, quit asking!”

Her bottom lip protruded in a childish pout. “You’re a big meanie, do you know that?”

One of his dark brows flew upward in amusement. “I _had_ heard that somewhere before.”

“Oh, come on, Sir Auron,” coaxed Lady Yuna. “We will have no peace until she gets what she wants.”

His good eye focused on Rikku’s pleading emerald ones, and the telltale Al Bhed swirls almost seemed to spin, hypnotising him into compliance.

“Fine,” he said. Carefully untucking his elbow from the sleeve where it normally hung, he let his arm fall to his side. Then, he hoisted his katana on the opposite shoulder and eased into his fighting stance.

“Ooh!” she breathed. “I expected it to be all shriveled and pruny but it’s actually muscly!”

Auron rolled his open eye, but couldn’t disguise his smirk. He flexed the curiosity-inducing arm in front of him and bent it back for her inspection.

“Wow,” she whispered before beginning to giggle uncontrollably.

“You are such a disturbed child,” he sighed as he replaced the arm in his sleeve. “Oh, and you’re welcome, by the way.”

He and Yuna exchanged glances. Somehow the summoner’s youngest guardian always seemed to get her way. But this time, at least, it hadn’t cost him anything except his pride.

Rikku’s smile stretched farther across her face than anyone’s he’d ever seen before, and Auron felt something stir deep inside him.

Perhaps it had cost him the tiniest sliver of his unsent heart as well…


End file.
